I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Tori9226
Summary: Post-Series (before the 2-hour finale they're working on). The Time Team is hurt while tracking down Rittenhouse, and Lucy is hurt. Oneshot.


_Post-Series (before the 2-hour finale they're working on). The Time Team is hurt while tracking down Rittenhouse, and Lucy is hurt. Oneshot._

 _Obviously, I don't own any of these characters. I'm just madly in love with them._

* * *

"Dude if you don't stop pacing you're going to drive me insane," Rufus huffed.

Wyatt simply glared at him and continued his back and forth trek across the infirmary waiting room. Rufus couldn't blame him too much. If it was Jiya in that hospital bed, he'd definitely be pacing too. Thank god she'd been safely back in the present when they were attacked.

They'd gone back to the late 1600s, tracking Rittenhouse's latest moves. They were getting sneaker, with Emma in charge and it was driving everybody up a wall. Wyatt was more protective of Lucy now than ever before. Rufus too. They'd told him about the timeline where he'd died. Of course, explanations had to wait until after he'd finished asking questions about the two Wyatts and Lucys that arrived with Jiya.

On their latest trip, Wyatt, Lucy, Rufus and Flynn (who had finally reached somewhat of a peace with Wyatt) tracked Rittenhouse to the middle of nowhere. Literally. Turns out, they had jumped to hide and make plans. It took the Time Team a while to find them (thankfully a big white orb isn't too hard to spot in a forest when you finally get close enough). Once they were caught, Emma and Jessica made another jump, but not before getting a few good shots at the team. Flynn took a bullet to the leg, Rufus was grazed on his side, and Lucy took one to the shoulder. Wyatt was hit in the side, not too far from where he'd been shot on their mission to 1865. He'd barely let the doctor patch him up before pushing by to check on Lucy.

"It was a hit to the shoulder," Wyatt growled. "They patched Flynn up quicker than that after our mission to Chinatown. Why is it taking so damn long?"

He knew why it was taking so long, but he was trying not to dwell on it. She'd lost a lot of blood, and blacked out in the Lifeboat on their trip back. Wyatt had gone in to a full-blown panic then. She'd regained consciousness briefly when they landed, but was out again by the time the doctors wheeled her away. That was the best benefit of being out of that bunker - they had easier access to doctors. The new building wasn't quite as grand as Mason Industries, but it was a huge improvement to the bunker.

"She's not a former government op," Rufus tried to calm his friend down; Jiya arrived with water for the three of them. "She's not Flynn, but she's still tough. She'll be fine."

Wyatt refused the water from Jiya, and continued his pacing. Flynn arrived a moment later on crutches and decided against asking how things were after taking stock of Wyatt. Jiya passed him her unopened water bottle and took Wyatts instead.

"How long has he been pacing?" Flynn asked Rufus quietly.

"Since they cleared him an hour ago," the pilot sighed.

"Wyatt at least go shower and change," Jiya suggested. "You're still covered in blood and no offense but you reek. We'll come get you if anything changes."

Wyatt thought on it for a moment before stalking out of the waiting room. Him covered in blood shouldn't be the first thing Lucy sees when she wakes up. He showered as quickly as possible, ignoring the pain to his side. After slipping into a pair of jeans and an old army shirt, he was back in the infirmary. Exhaustion got the better of him, so he opted to sit instead of pace.

Jiya was the only one there; she sent the other guys to get some rest. She knew better than to try and give him the same advice, so she stayed quiet and passed him a fresh water bottle. He accepted this time, and thanked her. He downed half the bottle by the time a doctor came out. Wyatt jumped to his feet.

"She's fine," the doctor explained. "She lost a fair amount of blood but it's nothing some rest and time won't heal. No missions until she's cleared. The bullet didn't leave any permanent damage."

"Thanks doc," Wyatt released the breath he'd been holding since they landed.

Jiya excused politely excused herself to go update the guys and give Wyatt some time alone with Lucy. He didn't wait for approval to check on her, and brushed right by the doctor to her room. They'd cleaned her up, and wrapped up her shoulder. He could just make out the bandages under her hospital gown. He brushed the tangled hair out of her eyes and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Wyatt?"

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

She blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light of the room.

"What the hell happened?" She started to sit up, but winced.

"Not so fast," he gently pushed her back onto the bed. "You took a bullet to the shoulder, you need to relax for a bit."

Confusion flashed through her eyes for a heartbeat before the memories came back.

"Emma and Jessica, they-"

"Got away," he sighed. "Don't worry. We interrupted whatever they were planning so they're on the run again. I'd call that a small victory."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bullet to the side," he said casually. "Rufus was grazed in the side, he's fine. Flynn took a shot to the leg and will be on crutches for a bit."

"I'm pretty sure I saw one of your shots land on Emma so she's hurt too," Lucy said. Wyatt couldn't help but notice the slightest tone of pride.

"We'll get them," Wyatt assured her. "It'll just take some time."

She smiled at him, and tried to sit up again. He rolled his eyes and helped her adjust some of the pillows so she could sit up. With his hands on either side of her, he leaned down to kiss her. She reached up with her good arm and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Don't scare me like that anymore please," he whispered against her lips once he pulled away. "I can't do this without you."

"The same goes for you," she kissed him again, and wasted no time in nibbling on his bottom lip. He groaned softly, and kissed her with more hunger than before.

"Oh come on guys," a voice huffed behind them. "When we say 'get a room' we don't mean a hospital room."

Wyatt smiled and pulled away to rest his forehead on Lucy's. "Like we haven't caught you and Jiya doing the same, Rufus."

The solider placed one more soft kiss on Lucy's lips before turning to face his friend.

"In fact, pretty sure we _heard_ more than we wanted to on more than one occasion in that bunker."

Rufus shot him a light-hearted glare and turned his attention to Lucy, "Feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, pulling her hair back into a bun. "You?"

"I've dealt with worse," he chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone, just wanted to make sure you both were alright. Lucy, make sure he gets some rest please."

"You were pacing again, weren't you?" Lucy asked when Rufus was gone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he sat on the edge of her bed. "I never pace."

She gave him her best irritated professor look, and he ignored it. She shuffled to the side, and gestured for him to lay beside her.

"As much as I would love that," he leaned over for another quick kiss. "You don't need me hogging the bed with your shoulder in that condition. I'm fine on the chair."

Lucy looked over at the ugly plastic chair beside her bed and shook her head.

"Rufus was right," she reminded him. "You need rest. We both do. And I sleep better when you're nearby."

"I will be nearby," he nodded at the chair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Not what I meant soldier," she used her professor voice. "Get in here. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

He stretched out next to her, opening his arm so she could curl into his good side. He made sure to keep his arm around her waist to avoid her bad shoulder. She burried her face in his neck, carefully resting her arm on his chest.

"Sleep," he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Love you too," her breath tickled his neck.

Wyatt waited until she was for sure asleep before he closed his own eyes. Rittenhouse would pay for all they had done to the team, but for now he couldn't be happier with Lucy in his arms.


End file.
